1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clutch system configured to reduce a load on a power transmission device upon activation. One application of the device relates to a sequential start clutch system applied to a mixing machine such as a feed mixer, manure spreader, or aggregate mixer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of equipment for mixing, chopping, liquefying, or distributing material are available. Some use two or more components configured to rotate. In one agricultural application, a mixing machine uses two or more augers disposed inside a container configured to rotate around separate axes. The augers are typically powered by a common power source such as a power-take-off (PTO) connected to a motor.
It can take a tremendous amount of power to start a multiple auger device when the machine is filled with material, and especially if the device holds a heavy material such as manure, aggregate gravel, cement, or baled hay. Conventional mixers address this issue by providing multi-speed transmissions, 2-speed gearboxes, or speed-up kits to be able to start the augers at a lower rotational speed and then speed up the augers once they are rotating.
The above-noted methods may result in excessive wear of the machine, and torque protection devices such as shear bolts, torque disconnects, and slip clutches have been incorporated into some mixing machines to help protect expensive planetary gearboxes from torque overload. The running loads on some mixers can be very high, and thus can demand very large and expensive torque limiting devices to adequately protect the drive systems from overload.